Twisted Perfection
by Ivin Artemis Draconis
Summary: slash, rating could go up. Draco is scared of one thing- love. So he pushes away the person he loves, who is none other than Harry. However, Harry comes up with a plan to make Draco jealous... R&R please!
1. Prologue

**disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Harry Potter. Never have, won't anytime soon.

Slash fic. Homophobics, ye be warned.

a/n: I came up with a plotline similar to this when I was doing homework one night. I decided to type it up, and the result was this. I hope it's ok!

**Prologue**

Perfect.

That is the one word that describes him. All of him.

His laugh. His eyes. His mouth. His smile. His teeth. His body. His hair. His skin. His mind. His scar.

Perfect. That is also what we were once.

We are, wait, no, _were_ perfect for one another. We were soul mates.

We care about each other more than anything else in the whole world.Well, at least we did.

Now, I wouldn't blame him if he hated me.

For I broke his bloody perfect heart. I ripped it out, stomped on it, and fed it to my dog. Well, I don't have a dog, but you get my point.

After I did that, things changed. His emerald eyes lost their dancing brightness. His unruly raven-hair is lifeless. He has gone from golden tanned to unhealthily pale; as well as from well built to deadly thin. He himself has become broken. He lets himself waste away. Like a zombie.

Because of me. Because of what I did.

His friends worry, but there is nothing they can do.

Nothing. For they know nothing. They do not know why their Savior has become this way.

They don't know I hurt him the worst way possible. They didn't even know we were together. No one did.

What he doesn't know is that I am suffering as well. I regret what I did to him, and I wish we were still together, happy and perfect.

Looking at him hurts. Feeling his presence in the same room as me hurts. Knowing he misses me hurts.

I can't stand hurting like this. So I respond the way I was raised to.

I hurt him back. I push him away. I insult him, taunt him.

I feel guiltier and guiltier, day by day. I know that me hurting him taints his perfection even more. My actions break his soul; they eat away his will to live.

I want to stop. I want to take him in my arms, and beg for his forgiveness. I want to cuddle with him again. I want to kiss him, hold him, make love to him. I want to run my fingers through his hair. I want back what we had once. I beg myself to stop hurting the one I love.

But I can't stop, for I am scared.

Yes, I, a Malfoy, am scared.

But what could a cold-hearted Malfoy be scared of? you wonder.

Malfoy's aren't suppose to get scared, my father always told me.

But I am.

I am scared of love.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter One

**disclaimer:** I'll tell you guys when I _do_ own Harry Potter...However, at the moment, I still do not.

**Slashy yumminess!!**(well, at least there will be at some point in this story...mwuahahaha)

a/n: the last chapter was just a prologue. in case anyone was confused, the prologue was written from draco's POV...

weeee!! Prisoner of Azkaban comes out on DVD soon!!!!!!! I am excited! for celebration, I am watching Chamber of Secrets as I write this...(pauses to watch draco goodness on T.V.) hahahaaha...._'why are you wearing glasses?'_ oh how I love that line...(has laughing fit)

erm, right. I am weird. anyway, I won't bore you any longer with this pointless author note that makes no sense, so on with the story...

**Chapter One**

I swirled the sickening pumpkin juice around my goblet, frowning. Why must that fool of a Headmaster insist on serving _only_ this beverage during meal times? Pumpkin juice is so..._common_ and _plebeian_. I let out a disgusted sniff, drawing the attention of the people surrounding me in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, one of those people turned out to be Pansy.

"Draaaakie? What's wrong? Don't you like pumpkin juice?" she asked shrilly, leaning over to get closer to myself.

Pansy Parkinson was what most boys in this school would call "hot" – she had long light brown hair with blonde hi-lights that she styled every day, a perfect tan that she claimed was 'natural' (though Draco highly doubted that fact), and a curvy body that Mr. Blaise Zabini had once said was 'to die for.' The Slytherin girl's lips were plump and her nose was perfectly centered. She wore clothes that accented her body's shape that were at the same time quite revealing. Boys drooled at her...well, the straight ones anyway.

Draco personally found her annoying, ugly, slutty, childish, disgusting, clingy, sickening, revolting, puke-worthy, immature, the wrong sex, pug-faced, smelly (and _she_ called it _perfume_)...oh the list went on and on. To put it shortly, he detested the girl, and wanted to curse her every second of the day.

"Draaaaaco! Are you even listening to _me_?" Pansy pouted, drawing the blonde out of his deep thoughts. The boy in question stiffened, and his fingers curled around his wand briefly, desperately wanting to point it at Parkinson and say two words. Hint: they begin with 'Avada' and end with 'Kedavra'.

Instead, Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, and forced a charming smile on his face before he turned to face the girl.

"For your information, Parkinson, I detest pumpkin juice. Someone of my class deserves expensive wine and nothing less," he sniffed, raising his nose aristocratically. Pansy giggled and rested her hand on Draco's shoulder (much to his disgust).

"Of _course_ you do, Dracy," she drawled, batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair. Draco delicately moved out of her grasp, desperately fighting to keep his breakfast in his stomach.

"If you will excuse me, Pansy _dearest_, but I must be going now. I'll see you later," Draco snarled brusquely, standing up, not caring he tipped over Pansy's goblet in the process("Eeeeek! Draaaaco! This was my new skiiiiiirt!").

As he walked toward the door, he felt as though he was being watched. Glancing briefly over his shoulder to see who it was, he immediately regretted doing so. His cold silver orbs met with pained emerald ones.

Draco's breath hitched, as he felt himself get lost in the pain-filled orbs. _They are still so beautiful, just as they always are,_ he thought,_ Of course, they are much more beautiful when they are looking up at me, filled with love and lust as I..._ Realizing what he was beginning to think, Draco quickly snapped out of his thoughts. _No...I must not think of him like that. He means nothing to me...anymore,_ he chastised himself. And just like that, Draco fixed a cold look on his face and sneered at the raven-haired teen looking at him before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the Hall.

----------------------------------------------------------

"-And I just can't wait till Professor Vyxen starts our discussion on the Greek Underworld. All those different rivers sound just _fascinating_-"

"'Mione, shut up already! Bloody hell, I know you're excited about your newest course about Mythology junk, whatever that is, but I for one would prefer _not_ to talk about classes on a Saturday for _once_!"

"Ronald, you should take school more seriously! You know, NEWTS are not that far away-"

"A year, Mione. A full _year._"

"-and with your scores on the OWLS, you should be cracking down so you get better grades! These will affect what career you end up with and-"

The red-haired boy sighed and buried his head in his arms. Once that bushy-haired girl got started, there was no way to shut her up. Ron then noticed Harry had been silent throughout this whole conversation, something highly unusual. Lifting his head up, he glanced over at his black haired friend, frowning. Harry was looking with hollow eyes into his pumpkin juice goblet, as though unaware of his surroundings. The food on the boy's plate was untouched, and Ron realized his friend hadn't eaten a full meal for a while...

"-if you get the same scores as your OWLS, you will end up being a bartender at the Hogs Head! For heavens sake, Ronald, are you _listening to me?_" Hermione snapped, annoyed her lecture was not being taken seriously and sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley.

Ron ignored her, and leaned over towards Harry a bit, waving his hand in front of those hollow green eyes. "Eh, Harry mate? Are you ok?" This caught Hermione's attention, and she immediately stopped chastising Ron.

Poking him lightly, Hermione softly asked him, "Harry dear? Is there something wrong?" The raven-haired teen immediately snapped out of his trance-like state, and looked at his concerned two best friends.

Smiling weakly at the two, he nodded briefly. "Yes, 'mione, I'm fine-"he began, only to stop when his eyes met a certain blonde's silver orbs.

Immediately, he knew his face showed pain and hurt. For once, Harry didn't even bother to hide his emotions.

_Draco..._ he thought, and his heart suddenly felt as though it was being strangled. A burning sensation invaded the rim of his eyes, and Harry knew he was on the brink of tears.

_Draco..._ he thought again, wishing he could pull the blonde boy into a tight embrace and cry into his well sculpted chest...

Suddenly, the blonde glared coldly at Harry and smirked before leaving. Harry felt as though the world stopped, and as though his heart was split in two – again.

Hermione tugged on Harry's robe. "Harry...what's wrong?" she asked, a worried expression on her brow. Her eyes followed Harry's gaze, and her frown deepened. Malfoy? _What the hell does that git have to do with this,_ she pondered.

Harry snapped his attention back to Hermione, who suddenly looked deep in thought, and Ron, who looked more worried than Harry had ever seen him before.

"Mate? Are you...ok?" the red-head asked tentatively, eyes flickering back and forth between his two best mates.

Harry nodded, not daring to open his mouth. He knew his voice would give away the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"Harry, if you ever need anything, Ronald and I are always here," said Hermione softly, her face still deep in thought.

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Aye! Just tell us what's wrong, and we'll solve it for you mate!" he said, trying to sound more normal in hopes of getting Harry back to normal.

Harry carefully stood up, and nodded at his two friends, giving them a reassuring smile. Hoping against fate that his voice would sound normal, he said softly, "I'm fine guys. But I need to take a walk. Catch up with you two later, 'k?"

And with that, the Boy-Who-Lived strode swiftly out of the Hall, hiding his emotion almost perfectly, and leaving behind two worried friends.

------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked around the corridors of the school, tapping his fingers on the wall randomly. Why did Potter have to make him feel...this? He was just another one of Draco's discarded sex toys, right? Nothing more!

The blonde ran his fingers through his silvery locks of hair nervously. Yes, Potter had meant nothing more to him than anyone else had. And he had dumped Potter, just like everyone else. So...that was it....right?

_**Wroooong**,_ a sing-song voice rang in his mind.

Draco growled. Why did this voice always come and bother him?

_**Well, obviously that'd be because I am your conscience. It's my job, silly.**_

A scowl furrowed on Draco's face. _Job or not, go away,_ he retorted angrily.

_**Shut up. I'm here to save you from denial. It's not just a river in Egypt, you know.**_

_I am most certainly not in denial! Malfoys are _never_ in denial._

**_Blah blah blah. Malfoys are this, Malfoys are that. Being a 'Malfoy' is no excuse for anything, you know. And you are just _drowning_ in denial._**

_Oh yeah? How so, then?_ Draco said impatiently, wishing he could murder this 'conscience' thing. It was really getting on his nerves.

**_Drakie, we've been over this. I'm _supposed _to get on your nerves. Remember? And you're in denial about a certain Gryffindor..._**

Draco's mind went blank._ I...I most certainly am not!_

**_Oh yeah, you are _so_ not in denial,_** his conscience said sarcastically, **_You love him, and you know that,_** it added.

Draco's heart skipped what seemed like several beats. _Malfoys do not-_

**_Yeah yeah. 'Malfoys do not love.' I know, I know. _**the voice said irritatingly, **_That's just why you think about him 24/7. About the way his hair falls just perfectly in front of his eyes when he's deep in thought. About his habit where he bites his lips when he is nervous. About how soft his skin is under your fingertips. About how he moans when you lick him right under his left ear. About how his perfect body fits perfectly against yours. About-_**

_Shut up!_ Draco yelled at the voice. It wasn't true. He wasn't in love with Har-Potter! It couldn't be true. Malfoys do not love.

Malfoys are incapable of love.

**_Deeeeeeniiiaaaal,_** the voice sang annoyingly again.

Draco scowled. _Shut up, you little-_ he began.

But the voice never found out what he was, for right at that moment, Draco walked into something...er, more specifically somebody, and was lying sprawled on the floor.

The steely eyed blonde scowled, and brushed off his robes. "Watch where you are going!" he yelled, standing up.

"You could've hurt me, you little-" he began, but stopped when he found he was staring once again into those damned pretty emerald orbs.

The raven-haired boy stared back, mouth slightly open. Lust, pain, hurt, and another emotion flashed through his eyes, even through his whole face.

"Dra...Draco?" Harry questioned, his voice higher than it was normally, and raspier as well. Draco felt the urge to run into those quidditch-toned arms and just sit there, trapped in a soft embrace forever...-

_Snap out of it,_ he scolded. Quickly composing himself, he sneered at Harry. "Geez, _Potter_. You're lucky I'm not injured; though my new robes are dirty. Tsk, tsk. The Savior of the wizarding world has the grace of a four year old. Who would've thought," he drawled.

Harry's eyes flashed with hurt, before they suddenly turned hollow.

Draco couldn't stop himself even though a part of him wanted to shut up. "What, _Potter,_" he spat out the name, "No comeback? You really are lame. Though, that _mudblood _friend of yours is even lamer, _Scarhead._"

Harry's body stiffened up. Glaring at Draco, he spoke, his voice eerily emotionless.

"Fuck. Off. Malfoy."

And with that, Harry slowly turned, and walked away. Draco stared at the boy's retreating form, and a part of him screamed,_ Come back, Harry! Please..._

**_TBC_**

I hope that wasn't too crappy! I plan to make chapters longer in the future (well, i hope to!)  
And a BIG thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys so much!! Reviews really are very encouraging to receive, and make me all happy inside **:P**

And don't worry, you _will_ find out about Harry and Draco's past relationship soon enough!


	3. Chapter Two

**disclaimer:** Nope, still do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. But I will someday!!!! (I wish)

a/n: sorry for the long wait for this update. But Prisoner of Azkaban is now out on DVD!!!! I am so happy…my lovely draco (squeals)

Also, a BIG THANKS to all who reviewed last chapter! I love you guys!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Two**

_Bloody Malfoy, always hurting me. Why is he pushing me away and acting like this?! _

Those were Harry's thoughts as he stormed down the hallway; tears brimming his emerald eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. Draco had created a hole in his heart; a hole only he could fix.

He just didn't understand it. Their relationship had been so perfect. They had loved each other, that Harry was certain. Granted, no one else had known about them, but if they had, he was sure people would have agreed that they were soul mates.

"Harry?"

The raven haired boy came out of his daze to see a concerned Ginny.

"Are you ok? You look upset," she stated in a small voice. Harry was like a brother to her, and she didn't; like seeing him so upset.

Harry looked at his dear friend. _I need to tell someone. I feel like I will explode if I keep this bottled up any longer,_ he thought, his hands trembling.

"Actually, Gin, I'm not," he said softly, voice cracking lightly, "I…I really need to talk to you."

Ginny smiled slightly, and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Here. Let's go somewhere private, shall we?" she said, trying to sound more cheerful than she actually was. Harry nodded, and the two began walking to the Room of Requirements. Ginny snuck glances at Harry as they walked silently, her heart breaking every time she saw his face, for his eyes were just drowning in unshed tears. _It must be about love life,_ she realized, _I've seen the heartbroken expression so many times, and that is definitely what Harry is wearing._ Anger swelled through the fiery red-head's body. _If a girl hurt Harry, she will pay!_ she vowed. No one hurts who she cares about, and Harry was no exception.

Walking into the Room of Requirements, which had changed into a comfy room with a fire blazing and squashy chairs, Ginny sat down on a nearby couch and patted the seat next to her, which Harry took.

_All right, here goes nothing,_ he thought as he looked at Ginny, who was looking at him worriedly. Taking a deep breath, he slowly spoke, "Ginny, I'm gay."

Ginny's face changed from puzzled to surprise to happiness. "Oh Harry, that's no reason to be upset! I think it's wonderful that you're gay! Don't worry, no one will hate you for it-" she began, thinking that Harry was upset about his sexuality.

Harry shook his head, and clasped Ginny's hand tightly. "No, I'm not upset about that, Gin. There's more."

The red head's face fell. She didn't like the sound of Harry's voice – this was obviously going to be painful for him to talk about. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I thought-"

The raven-haired boy shook his head again. "No need to apologize Gin. Just…hear me out, please," he said quietly. Ginny nodded, and Harry took a deep breath. "Well, you remember last year at the end I received detention from Snape? Well, afterwards, I ran into someone on the way back to Gryffindor Tower…

**xxxxflashbackxxxxx**

"You are finished, _Potter_. Now get out of my sight," Snape sneered, looking at the young boy. Harry was eager to oblige.

_Greasy haired git! Making me scrub first-year cauldrons…Slimy scumball-_Harry ranted in his mind. Suddenly, he heard stifled sobs coming from a nearby classroom. Walking slowly toward said room, he entered ever so silently, gasping at what he saw.

There was Draco Malfoy, _the_ Slytherin Prince, sitting on the windowsill, hugging his knees as he sobbed softly, staring out the window.

Without a second thought, and not exactly knowing why, Harry walked over to the blonde boy and softly hugged him. Malfoy at first stiffened, but slowly relaxed.

"What do you want, P-potter?" he tried to drawl, but failing miserably for he was still crying.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked, still slightly surprised that he was trying to comfort his archrival.

At the sound of his first name, Draco pulled back from the embrace, and turned to stare out of the window again.

"It's none of your bloody damned business, Scar face," said the blonde, once again trying to sound like his normal self, but failing miserably. Harry just pulled himself up so he was sitting on the windowsill next to Malfoy.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry repeated, softer this time, while staring intently at the blonde. _He really has beautiful eyes. He shouldn't taint them with tears…Where the fuck did that come from?!_ he thought, shocked for he had no idea where the hell that observation had come from.

Draco turned to face Potter, but for once didn't smirk or sneer. In fact, he actually smiled a small smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he stated, this time sounding more like his usual self, without his usual meanness. .

Harry smiled back, and they just sat there, a new understanding having been born between them.

**xxxend of flashbackxxx**

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked with disbelief, though now that she thought about it, things had seemed a little different between the two enemies after Harry's detention last year. "So did you two get together last year?" she asked.

Harry shook his head sadly. "No. In fact I hadn't talked to him until the beginning of this year. Remember on the train when left to…er…go to the bathroom…

**xxxflashbackxxxx**

"-and then 'mione said, 'What snitch?'." Ron finished, causing the whole compartment except Harry and Hermione to burst into hysterical laughter. Harry forced a weak smile, where as Hermione 'humphed' in disapproval.

"Really, Ronald. That happened over the summer. I hardly see the logical reason as to why you'd be bringing it up again. And what is so funny about it? How was I supposed to know-" Hermione started, her face turning slightly pink.

"Oh shut up, 'mione. You're just embarrassed," Ron stated, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

Harry could see Hermione was about to explode. Standing up, he said quickly to everyone in his compartment (Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny), "Um…I have to go to the bathroom, 'k guys?" Seeing their nods (between bouts of laughter) the black haired boy left the compartment, sighing softly.

Truth was, he just needed to go somewhere to think. He'd been having weird thoughts and feelings lately, most concerning a certain blonde Slytherin…

Walking slowly down the hall, passing compartments filled with hyperactive students, he finally came across one that was empty. Slipping inside it, he sat down on a seat, and stared at nothing in particular.

Ever since that night he had found Draco crying, he hadn't been able to stop thinking of him, especially of those silver eyes.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice that someone had sat across from him until they had cleared their throat. Glancing up, he saw that it was none other than the boy he had been thinking about.

"Malfoy," he nodded in greeting at the boy.

"Potter," the blonde did the same. "What, not surrounded by fans for once?" the blonde drawled, but not in his usual insulting way.

Harry smirked. "Thank god," he said, causing Draco to raise a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow. Harry let out a soft chuckle. "Being famous gets old quick," he explained causing the other boy to snort.

They spent the rest of the train ride, chatting in as friendly a manner as they could. Finally they arrived at Hogwarts, and Draco got up and stretched slowly, causing his shirt to ride up his stomach a little. The blonde noticed that Harry blushed when that happened, and Draco smirked amusedly. Going over to the compartment door, he opened it, and waved Harry over. "After you," Draco spoke softly into Harry's ear as the boy walked past, causing the smaller black haired boy to shudder noticeably.

**xxxend of flashbackxxxx**

"So he started seducing you then?" Ginny asked, frowning. The ferret had been the one to hurt her Harry. She would have to make him pay…

Harry blushed slightly. "I guess so," he said, "Although we didn't actually…you know…get together really until the following night…

**xxxflashbackxxx**

"Hey mate, where you going?" Ron asked as Harry stood up from the dinner table.

"Just tired, that's all," he lied. Truth was, he could feel a certain someone's silver eyes on him throughout the evening, and it really was quite unnerving and making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Hermione looked up worriedly. "Are you sure you ate enough, Harry? You really need to keep up your strength-" she began. Harry stopped her before she went into full mother mode.

"Yes Hermione. I ate more than enough. I'll see you two later," he said before leaving and heading out of the two great doors.

He never noticed a blonde Slytherin left as well.

---------

Harry walked inside an abandoned classroom, ironically the same one he had found Draco in the year before. Walking over to the window, he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to stop those silver eyes from popping up in his mind anymore.

After a few minutes, he finally realized he was being watched. Turning around, he saw Draco, leaning against the closed door casually, watching him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" he asked. _Damn those eyes. Why are they so pretty…Gah! Where the hell do these thoughts come from?_

"I could ask you the same, Potter," Draco drawled – wait, was that a _seductive_ smirk he was wearing?

"Huh?" was all Harry could respond, being distracted by those pretty pink lips.

Draco's smirk widened as he saw Harry staring at his lips. _Does he know how sexy he looks right now?_the blondeidly wondered. Stepping back from the door, he slowly walked to Harry, and lightly licked his bottom lip, knowing exactly what it would do to Potter.

And the blonde was indeed correct. When Harry saw that tongue, he had the sudden urge to ravish Draco.

Malfoy stopped walking when he was right in front of Harry. Snaking his arm around the other boy's waist, he leaned in till his head was right at the nape of Harry's golden skinned neck.

"Are you gay, Potter?" he whispered, enjoying the feeling of the smaller boy shivering.

Harry's mind went blank. "Nuh uh," he choked out, feeling heat rush to his face.

Draco smirked. So, Potter was in denial. Draco could definitely feel that Harry was indeed enjoying this.

"Are you sure, Potter?" he whispered again, pulling Harry closer and enjoying the scent of him – Potter smelled like, amazingly, lilacs and lavender.

"Nuh uh," was the same answer he got, as Harry's breaths were quickening.

Draco smirked again. "Well, we'll just have to find out for sure, won't we?" he half asked before pulling Harry in for a passionate kiss.

**xxxend of flashbackxxx**

"Ahhhh…so that's when you two, you know, began dating?" Ginny asked, stroking Harry's head. The poor boy was resting his head on her lap as tears were silently streaming down his face. She really hated to see him like this. _Damn that ferret,_ she angrily thought.

"Yeah. And…since then, we were fine. Happy. Perfect. In l-l-love," he sobbed silently. Ginny increased her strokes and rubbed small circle patterns on his back.

"Its ok, Harry. Its going to be all right. Don't you worry," she whispered.

Harry sniffed, and then took a deep breath before he continued. "Well, it was a perfect relationship. Granted, it was a secret relationship, for we both had agreed not to let anyone know about us, but still, we were happy. That is, until about a week or so ago…

**xxxflashbackxxx**

Harry sat in the Great Hall, picking at his bacon and eggs, dreading the day that was about to begin.

He had bloody double potions first thing in the morning. Torture. Pure, sadistic, torture.

"Hey mate," Ron said as he plopped down across from Harry, "Double potions today, eh?"

The only answer Ron received was a discontent 'grunt'.

"Harry! Ronald! I have wonderful news!"

The two boys looked up to see Hermione running towards them, excited and way too happy for someone this early in the morning. At least, in Harry's opinion.

"Whab id ud, Hebiomne?" Ron asked, already shoving food into his mouth as he talked. Hermione and Harry looked at him in disgust before Hermione answered his question.

"Anyway, this year Hogwarts will be hosting another Yule Ball! Isn't that wonderful! It will be such a wonderful way to meet new people again! I cannot wait," she finished ecstatically.

Ron groaned. "Oh joy. More date finding. Pure torture, aye Harry?"

On the outside, Harry nodded gloomily, but inside he felt a little excited. Maybe, just maybe, he and Draco could go together. It would be a wonderful way to let people know about their secret relationship.

"Oooh Harry! You got another owl!" Hermione exclaimed as Hedwig landed with a scroll of parchment in front of Harry. Harry smiled, immediately knowing who it was from.

"Thanks girl," he said to his owl before giving her a treat. Opening his letter, he read it with a small smile.

_Potter _

_Meet me in our room at 9 tonight._

_Dragon_

Harry chuckled. They had named the classroom they had met in as their own private room. Looking across the hall, he expected to see Draco smiling at him. Harry frowned, however, when he saw the blonde deliberately avoiding from looking at the Gryffindor table.

Shrugging it off, he pointed his wand at the parchment and muttered a spell so it burst into flames.

"It was your admirer again, wasn't it mate?" Ron asked, smirking playfully. After Harry had started receiving letters from a mysterious person, Ron had finally decided that Harry had an admirer that he was keeping a secret from everyone.

Harry chuckled. "Whatever you say, Ron." Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'boys'.

--------

The day dragged on for Harry. It always did when he and Draco were going to meet at night (which actually happened very often). However, Harry frowned when he noted the blonde wasn't in potions that morning. That was odd, since Draco loved potions more than any other subject.

In fact, Harry hadn't seen his boyfriend at all during the day, which slightly worried him.

--------

Finally 8:45 pm came and Harry rushed out of the Gryffindor Tower in his invisibility cloak. He reached the room at 5 past 9, and walked inside to find Draco staring out the window.

"Hey Dray," he said, trying to kiss the blonde, being surprised when he was only pushed away. "What's wrong, Draco?" he asked, worriedly.

Not even turning to look at Harry, Draco answered in an icy voice. "We need to talk, _Potter_." Harry gulped inwardly. He didn't like how serious Draco was sounding.

"Um…ok," he answered more bravely than he actually felt, and not quite sure at what else to say.

Still only looking out the window, the blonde answered in the same icy tone he had before. "I have no interest in seeing you anymore. We're over, Potter," he said.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Surely Draco had not just said… That would be impossible! They loved each other! "Draco, what the hell do you mean?" he asked, knowing his voice was trembling.

Finally Malfoy turned to look at him. "I said we were over, _Potter_. As in I don't wish to see your fucking scarred head near me ever again," he snarled viciously, lip curling.

Harry just stared for a moment. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. It's impossible. I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream…_ He moved closer to Malfoy, and tried to reach out and touch him, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Keep your dirty hands to yourself! For all I know they could be tainted with mudblood essence, since, after all, you hang around with _Granger_," Draco sneered, his eyes glaring at Harry coldly, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go. After all, I don't _ever_ like keeping my sex toys waiting, do I? _You_ should know, after all." And with that Draco turned to leave, but Harry grabbed him, and turned him to face him.

"Draco-" he began to beg, knowing tears were spilling down his face.

The blonde violently pulled away from Harry. "Get your slutty hands off of me! Awwww, you gonna cry now, Scar head? What, you actually thought you _meant_ something to me?" Draco smirked. The blonde then suddenly pushed Harry against the wall and purred heartlessly in his ear, "Well, to be honest, you did mean something to me. You were by far the best fuck I've ever had in bed. It'll be hard to let that go, but I'm sure I'll eventually find someone even better." Giving one more smirk, he released Harry and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry on the other hand was trembling as he sunk to the floor, crying.

_No no no no no no no. That did not just happen…That did not just happen…That did not just- oh fuck let me die already,_ he begged the universe as he sobbed.

**xxxend of flashbackxxx**

By now Harry was crying violently in Ginny's arms. Rubbing his back, she literally saw red. "I am going to fucking _kill_ him! I can't believe that…that…goddammit, there isn't a word foul enough to describe him! Oh, he will bloody pay. He'll wish he were dead by the time I'm through with him," she ranted through gritted teeth. How dare he say that to Harry! She continued to comfort the dark haired boy as he sobbed, vowing to do everything in her power to accomplish revenge on Malfoy.

After Harry's eyes were incapable of producing tears any longer, he pulled away from Ginny's comforting embrace. "Thank you, Gin, for listening to me. It means so much to me, it really does," he informed her gratefully, giving her a small smile, which she returned.

"Oh Harry, I'd do anything for you, honestly."

Harry smiled again. "Please, Gin. Don't tell anyone about what was said in this room…I don't think I could survive-"

Ginny gave him another hug. "I won't tell a soul, Harry. I swear," she assured the worried boy. Harry murmured a thanks before yawning. "Here. How about we get you to bed, Harry? You seem dead tired. You haven't been getting much sleep, have you?" she asked. The boy nodded sheepishly, and the two walked to Gryffindor Tower, Harry leaning on Ginny for support (after all, he was exhausted and drained from all the emotion he had finally let out of his system).

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco was wandering the halls, reflecting on the day he had broken up with Harry. It had officially been the worst day of his life.

The night before that day, hehad pacedback and forth in the owlery, debating whether or not he should send Potter the note in his hand. His mind screamed yes, while his heart screamed no. Eventually, he opted to send it, however, he couldn't get a single ounce of sleep that night, for his damned conscience kept making him feel as though he had made the wrong choice.

That morning, he had watched Potter open his letter at breakfast before turning away. He could feel those eyes on him, but he didn't dare look at the boy the belonged to. It would just make things harder.

Deciding he didn't feel up to attending classes that day, Draco sat in 'their room' staring out the window, even crying a few times. He didn't really want this to end, but he was scared what would happen is it continued. He had never felt like this, and that was what scared him. His previous relationships had been basic – snog, sex, break up, repeat. There had been no deep feelings, only sex was on the mind.

But Potter…had been different. Since that night Harry had found him crying because he didn't want to return home where he was sure his dad would pressure him to become a deatheater again, Draco had felt a connection to the Boy-Who-Lived.

And this scared him.

So at 8:30pm, Draco made up his mind 100 - he would break up with Harry.

And he had.

And he had felt horrible with himself afterwards. He had hurt Harry. He had said things he didn't want to. But he had said them because he knew they would get to Harry, and they would cause him pain, which was Draco wanted to do at the time. Afterwards, he had cried into his pillow, feeling disgusted about what he had just done.

Now,he was regretting it. He missed Harry. His heart ached. He had tried to go out with other people, but couldn't in the end. He missed Harry more than anything, and felt terrible that he had ended things between them when they had had a perfect relationship.

And those were Draco's thoughts as saw none other than Harry Potter.

With Ginny Weasley.

Harry was _leaning_ on Ginny.

The weasel had an arm around his Harry as his Harry _leaned_ _against her_. .

Jealousy raged through Draco's body.

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter Three

**disclaimer:** Nope still not JKR. Don't worry, I'll inform you guys when I become her!

a/n: wow, for once I don't have any author notes except for this:

Thanks to all the reviewers of my story! I love you guys! And please review people

**Chapter Three**

Harry, for the first time since Draco and his break up, slept peacefully that night. He assumed it was because he finally talked to someone about…his past relationship.

Unlike his previous nights where he would wake up because of the nightmares he would have, this morning he awoke because warm sunlight streamed across his face. For the first time since that horrible night, Harry Potter smiled a true, genuine smile.

Getting up, he took a quick shower, and began to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Now, if only he could make it through the day without running into a certain blonde… But then again, this is Harry Potter we are talking about.

"Potter," a drawling voice stated, causing Harry to freeze midstep. He knew that voice. He knew it rather well, but he liked it better when it was moaning his name as they-

_No!_ his mind shouted at him. Feeling as though his throat was beginning to close up, Harry slowly turned around to face the blonde that had torn out his heart.

"Malfoy," he replied, keeping his voice as steady as he could. Harry looked at the boy's aristocratic face, and was taken aback by the emotions hidden in those silver eyes behind Draco's mask – anger, pain, and…_jealousy and lust_?

Draco glared, lip curling. "So. You're with the Weasel now, are you, Pothead?" he sneered.

Harry was confused, and decided to voice said confusion. "Huh?" he shakily asked.

The silver eyes flashed angrily, before Malfoy spoke in a cold tone that sent shivers up Harry's spine. "I saw you leaning against Weasel-bee last night, _Potter_. Please, don't play dumber than you actually are."

Harry was taken aback by those words, and began to slightly shake. "Look, it's not-" he began, only to be cut off.

Draco was seething on the inside with jealousy and anger. "Don't give me any fucking excuses, scar head!" he yelled, eyes burning with fury. He shoved Harry against the wall and pinned the smaller boy there, lip curling when he felt the other's breath quicken. "Enjoy this, eh Potter? Want me to have my way with you right here and now I bet, you fucking wanker," he laughed bitterly. Ignoring the shining-with-tears eyes Harry had, the malicious blonde continued coldly, "I asked you a simple question, Potty. _Are you with Ginny Weasel?_"

Before Harry could speak or even react, a strong voice interrupted the two. "Yes, he is, and if you do not unhand my boyfriend, _Malfoy_, I will hex you into an oblivion. Mind you, I already wish to do so."

Draco released the smaller boy and turned around, ready to kill whoever had interrupted his precious moments with Potter. Harry likewise looked over Draco's shoulder and was surprised to see a furious Ginny Weasley pointing her wand at the blonde.

"Ginny?" the raven-haired boy asked, feeling as though he were in a daze.

Ginny gave Draco a glare, and rushed over to Harry, and embraced him. "Darling, don't let that ferret face bother you," she said loudly. Harry just stood there, still trembling while Draco stood there, not believing what he was seeing.

Ginny looked up at Harry, and leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. Immediately, Harry's eyes widened (as Draco's narrowed in fury) and the small boy stepped back, and turned to run back to Gryffindor Tower, confused as hell.

Ginny sadly looked at his retreating back, before turning to face Draco, angry as hell.

Draco quickly hid the hurt and jealous look on his face as the weasel faced him, and replaced it with his usual mask of indifference. Clearing his throat, he drawled, "Some boyfriend you got yourself there, Weasel-bee. Seemed _really_ enthusiastic to see you. I guess him running away is your normal dating routine?"

Ginny would've killed him then and there, but unbeknownst to Draco, she had seen the jealousy and hurt in his face before he masterfully hid them. So instead, she just glared at the taller blonde and hissed at him with such ferocity, that even Draco felt his blood run cold.

"You hurt my Harry's heart once, ferret. Stay away from him, or you will wish you were dead." And with that, Ginny spat to the ground at Draco in disgust, and swiftly turned to hurry away before Harry did something stupid.

Draco stood there for a moment, before the events that just took place finally and fully sunk in. _Harry is with Ginny,_ he thought angrily, _That weasel better not TOUCH my Harry…_

-bpbpbpb—

"Harry, open up! Please! Locking yourself in your room will solve nothing," Ginny pleaded outside of the boys' dorm room, banging on the door.

Finally, Ginny became impatient and cast a spell that caused the door to burst open. Peering inside, Ginny saw Harry staring out of the window, not seeming to notice the door had burst open.

Walking over to him, Ginny rested a hand on his shoulder, which finally caused him to realize he had company. Harry turned toward her, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Ginny?" he asked, smiling a forced and weak smile.

Ginny sighed, and ruffled the boy's unruly hair. "The one and only," she replied, "And now, your unofficial girlfriend," she attempted to joke. Harry, however, frowned.

"Yes…er, thank you, Ginny, but-" he began. But Ginny placed a finger over his mouth to prevent him from speaking any further.

"Look, Harry, believe it or not, I think Draco still loves you," she said, causing Harry to choke in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny silenced him again. "When you left, he was jealous, but most importantly, he was _hurt_. I think there's more to him breaking up with you than we know."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. _Could she be right?_ he wondered, _Merlin, I hope so…Draco…I miss him so much._

"Harry, I have a plan for you to get him back," the red-head continued. Harry's eyes lit up, and Ginny smiled.

"Obviously, he is very jealous of the mere thought of you moving on to someone else. When he found out today that you were my 'boyfriend,' he looked as though he were about to murder me. So, I think that if we play along, and pretend to be dating and totally in love, then he will eventually confess his true feelings for you and apologize," she explained ecstatically, for she would do anything to make Harry happy again.

Harry, however, frowned slightly. "Er, I dunno if this is such a good idea. I remember last time Draco got jealous, just because 'mione hugged me…

**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

It was another night at Hogwarts, and Harry and Draco were in the library, working on a Potions project. On the outside, they made it seem as though they were horrified with the thought of being paired up with one another (much to the enjoyment of Snape) but inside, they were actually happy – more alone time for them to spend together.

"This is boring," Harry yawned as he stretched, closing the gigantic text that he had been reading – er, well _trying _to read. It was rather hard to concentrate when your partner kept running his foot up your leg under the table.

Draco smirked. "Well, I can think of a _million_ things I'd rather be doing now," he replied in a low, seductive voice that caused Harry to shiver. Still smirking, the sexy blonde stood up from his chair and crawled onto Harry's lap, grinding his hips lightly against the other boy's.

Harry choked back a moan, and only pulled the blonde closer against him. Draco stared at Harry hungrily, before leaning in for a rather passionately violent kiss. Tongues danced, and neither boy even noticed when the feeble chair tipped backwards, causing the boys to land with a thump on the floor, Draco on top of the smaller boy.

Draco moved his hips back and forth, much to Harry's delight, as the raven-haired boy ran his hands under the blonde's shirt, playing with his nipples.

They were on the verge of undressing each other and shagging right then and there, if they had not been interrupted by-

"Harry! Are you in here?" Hermione's voice called out as she opened the doors to the library.

Harry and Draco immediately sprang apart, panting for air, just as Hermione pratctically skipped in, obviously ecstatic about something.

"_There_ you are, Harry! I was looking all over for you…Hey, why are you two on the floor?" she questioned, eyes taking in the ruffled state their clothes were in, the fact that they were out of breath, lying on the floor oddly close together, and the flush on their faces. Eyes widening, she stared disbelievingly at the two, causing the boys' eyes to widen as they panicked.

"Um, look, Hermy, I can explain-" Harry started, panic evident in his voice.

Hermione cut him off though. "Oh my god. You two…you've been fighting again, haven't you?!" she accused, a frown gracing her facial features.

Harry and Draco both blinked, not believing their luck. _Thank Merlin for Granger's naïve innocence when it comes to snogging and sex,_ Draco thought.

Harry was the first to recover. Managing to look sheepish, he stood slowly up, and faced Hermione. "Erm, yeah. We…sorta got carried away," he said, ignoring the snicker from Draco.

Hermione just frowned. "Harry, you realize that you could get in so much trouble-" she began.

"Yes, I know, Hermy," Harry cut her off, not in the mood for a lecture, "Was there something you wished to tell me?" he asked, curious why she had seemed so excited when she found him.

Immediately, Hermione's face lit up again. "Oh yes! Harry, I have wonderful news! In Belgium, House Elves have begun to speak up for their rights! Isn't this wonderful? Now, more elves will begin to gain courage to rebel! Oh Harry, this is just the best thing that could have happened to the House Elves ever! They could gain so many rights from this…" she began, jabbering on and on about how wonderful this was and such. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, trying to be polite and feigned interest. Draco, on the other hand, didn't bother repressing a snicker, and this caused Hermione to stop talking and glare at the blonde. "Just because people like you are narrow-minded hypocrites, doesn't mean all of us magic folk are," she snapped angrily. Turning back to Harry, her face broke into a smile.

"Oh, now I must go find Ron! He'll be so happy!" she gushed. Harry highly doubted the red-head would give a shit about rebellious house elves, but he decided to be supportive anyway.

"That's wonderful news, Hermione." he complimented, earning another snicker from the blonde.

Hermione ignored it, and squealed. Jumping up, she gave Harry a tight hug, before rushing away excitedly, completely oblivious to the dark and murderous look that had crossed Draco's face. Harry stared after her, shaking his head whilest chuckling and turned to face his love.

"Really, sometimes I worry about…her…Dray? Are you…all right?" he asked. The blonde had his wand out, pointed in the direction Hermione had run off to, and looked ready to kill something.

"Um…Drakie?" Harry asked again. This time, he got a reaction.

"I am going to FUCKING KILL THAT MUDBLOOD!" he shouted, and began to stalk after her, but Harry grabbed him and held him back.

"Uh, what's wrong, Draco?" he asked cautiously, struggling to keep the blonde from doing as he had said he would.

"How DARE she touch YOU?!" the blonde yelled angrily through gritted teeth, "Oh, she will pay. First, I'll cut her up…No, I'll cast _crucio_ on her till she begs for mercy…yes…then I'll drive nails through her-" he began.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, shaking the blonde by the shoulders. The crazed look that had crossed the blonde's face when he began talking had freaked Harry out.

Draco looked at Harry. "Yes, my dear?" he asked, innocently, as though he had not been making death threats a moment before.

Harry sighed. "Draco, Hermione didn't mean anything by that hug! She's done it tons of times!"

He immediately knew he shouldn't have said that.

"She has, has she?" Draco muttered, the crazed look returning, "the mudblood will pay even more, trying to steal my Harry…How dare she?! I will torture her until she wishes she were dead-" he began again, pulling his wand back out.

Harry sighed. "Draco. Listen to me. Hermione. Meant. Nothing. When. She. Hugged. Me...I. Do. Not. Love. Hermione. That. Way...She. Is. A. Friend. _nothing more_... The. Feeling. Is. _mutual,_" he said very slowly, enunciating each word clearly. Draco looked at hims doubtfully.

"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously, "She looked rather happy to be hugging you-" he began.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco, trust me. There's no need for you to get all jealous over Hermione," he said, moving his one hand softly down the blonde's body until it hit a certain…area…that caused Draco to drop his wand. Smirking, Harry slipped his hand inside the silver-eyed boy's pants, and began stroking Draco's hard member, which caused the blonde to moan.

"Ok…Harry," he said between breaths, "I'll…trust you-oh god- this time…but…-_moan_- if…if she makes a move-(_Harry began nibbing his neck)_ god yes-on you again, I'll kill her….nngh!"

Harry pulled away from the kiss he had begun, and, still stroking, he replied huskily, "Whatever you say, Malfoy. Now, where were we before we were oh so rudely interrupted?"

**xxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxx**

Giny sat there with her mouth open, a slightly dazed look on her face.

"Ginny?" Harry cautiously asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

The red-head snapped out of it, and flushed while muttering something that sounded oddly like, '_…that sounded so fucking hot…'_

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, hearing what shehad murmured. _Maybe I gave her too many details,_ he thought sheepishly.

Ginny regained her composure, and patted Harry's arm. "Don't worry, Harry. Malfoy doesn't scare me. Trust me, my plan will work. Before you know it, Malfoy will have begged for your forgiveness, and you'll be snogging…again," she said before continuing, "But, I want you to know that I _will_ make ferret face pay for causing you this pain eventually in his life. For hurting you, I hate him, and I will make him pay. But now is not the time for that. Now, I am going to help you two get back together. I may detest that piece of shit, but I can see that he made you truly happy, which is what I want most."

Harry looked at her, and pulled her into a tight hug, murmuring thank yous. Pulling away, he frowned though. "Do you really think making him jealous will work?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"Absolutely. Just be my boyfriend, and all will be perfect in the end," she said smiling. However, a dark look passed her face as she continued, "And once you two are together again, then I will take my revenge on him for causing you pain. Hmmm…maybe Chinese water torture…No, I'll lock him in a muggle apartment with only muggle items in it…yes, that will work…" she began.

Harry pinched her arm, snapping her out of it.

"Harry, what was that for!" she exclaimed, rubbing her arm. Harry smirked.

"Well, you just sounded _so much_ like Malfoy then, I had to snap you out of it somehow," he drawled, still smirking.

Ginny looked him dead in the eye, very seriously. "Harry, never insult me like that ever again," she said through gritted teeth. Harry burst out laughing, and despite being angry at him (for he had just compared her to ferret face, of all people!) she found herself smiling. It was wonderful seeing Harry laugh after all those tears, and knowing she was the cause of it made her feel happy.

-bpbpbp---

"He's not even fucking straight! And now he's with the Weasel, of all people! That red-hairedslut! She's probably only using my Harry! HOW DARE SHE! For gods sake, HE IS BLOODY GAY! HE CAN'T EVEN BE ATTRACTED TO HER!" a very angry and jealous Draco Malfoy shouted in the Slytherin Common Room. Yes, ever since his run in with the Weasel and _his_ Harry, he had been seething. Now, he was here, ranting to his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Um, Dray? You've been repeating yourself for the last half hour. It's getting really annoying," Blaise interrupted, trying to shut his friend up.

However, Draco completely ignored his best friend. "Harry is MINE! Not that whore's! MINE, MINE, MINE! If she even so much as TOUCHES him, I WILL kill her! Wait, not I'll kill her NOW!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WILL YOU?" Blaise shouted, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders and shaking hard, "You dumped Harry. It's _your_ fault he is with someone new, Draco. _Accept that_."

Draco glared. "He is _mine_," he snarled. Blaise just rolled his eyes.

"Look, Harry is a really good looking fellow, Draco," Blaise began. Then, as though lost in thought, he continued, almost so low that Draco could barely hear him. But only barely. "I mean, he's got that sexy body that basically screams, 'shag me' and that hair and those eyes…such a turn on. I would do anything to get him in be-(_gulp_) …heh heh…Dray? Stop growling at me and looking like that…Dray?!" Blaise yelped when his friend tackled him to the floor.

"Harry is mine…MINE! When will people understand that?!" Draco screamed, eyes flashing murderously. Blaise pushed his way out from under Draco, and stood up, brushing off his sleeves, and regaining his composure.

"Draco, honestly, I'm not the only one that wants to shag and ravish Harry. The whole bloody school does. You were the lucky one to have Golden Boy, and you pushed him away in the end, and treated him like dirt. Now, I'll be honest with you. I was planning on asking him out after your break up, y'know? However, that little weasel beat me too it…" the dark haired boy trailed off, a cunning smirk crossing his features before he quickly hid it.

Draco snarled, when he realized something. "Hey Blaise! I thought you liked Pansy?" he accused, pulling the other boy out of his scheming thoughts.

Blaise shrugged. "I'm bi. The only reason I never mentioned my lust for Potter was because I knew you were with him, and I knew that would be my funeral if I so much as hinted it," he answered, smirking at the blonde's puzzled face, "Dray, you're my best friend. I know you better than you think. Yes, I knew you were with Potter before you told me after your break up."

Draco looked shocked, but sighed. "I know it is my fault. I mean, I guess I was a little harsh (Blaise snorted) and have been treating him horribly….It's just…I…I'm…oh never mind…But whatever it takes, I will get Harry back…My Harry…MINE…mine…" the blonde trailed off, slightly sighing, "Look, I'm tired, I'm going to bed now, 'k?"

Blaise nodded and watched his friend disappear, torn by his emotions. One part of him wanted to help his friend get Potter back, but the Slytherin part, his stronger half, was too busy planning on a way to make Golden Boy his own…

**_TBC_**

a/n: thank you so much to all who reviewed! I really appreciated it!

wow..many people want harry, eh?

please review! pretty please with whipped cream and a harry/draco snog session on top?


	5. Chapter Four

**disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own HP.

**A/N:** Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter!!

**Chapter Four**

"Y-Your dating my younger sister and you _never told me_?!" a beyond shocked Ron gasped, taking in the scene in front of him, disbelievingly.

Ginny had herself latched onto Harry tightly, grinning like it was the end of the world and blushing furiously as she told her brother and Hermione that she and Harry were a couple. Harry stood by her side, his arm around her waist, and smiling shyly, although if you looked closely, you would notice that the smile never reached his eyes. Hermione just stood next to Ron, a frown across her face, as she gazed unseeing, obviously deep in thought.

"Er, yeah mate. Sorry to keep you in the dark, but Gin and I were scared of your reaction, so…" Harry trailed off, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Ron stared, eyes wide, at the "couple" some more before he broke out into a large smile. "This is bloody perfect! You two are absolutely made for each other. Blimey, mum will be ecstatic – she always said what a sweet, young boy you are Harry."

Ginny squealed, and looked up at Harry, secretly sending him a wink. Harry smiled at her, but it faded when he glanced at the unusually silent Hermione.

"Herms? …Is something the matter?" he queried, worriedly. Hermione's eyes snapped their attention to Harry, and they widened as she shook her head furiously.

"No! Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to space out right then! Honestly, I'm happy for you Harry…and Ginny," she said quickly, tugging on the end of her hair. Ron beamed at the bushy haired girl.

"Of course you're happy! Who wouldn't be?" the red headed boy boasted, still grinning. Hermione smiled a weak smile.

"Well, if you guys will excuse me, I…I need to get to the library," she before leaving the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What's up with her?" Ginny voiced the question that had been going through all of their minds. Ron, Harry, and Ginny glanced at each other before shrugging.

-----------------

Hermione sat in one of the library's vacant chairs, and stared at the wall, eyes unfocused yet again.

_This doesn't make any sense,_ she thought, _Harry has been…down…all week. If he and Ginny truly _were_ a happy couple, why would he seem so depressed?_

The young witch furrowed her brows, as she remembered yesterday at dinner. _What does Malfoy have to do with all of this?_ she wondered, a frown making it's way to her lips.

Sighing, Hermione slumped down in the chair and rested her head in her hands, elbows on the library table.

_I will find out what really is going on, no matter what._

---------------

"Well, I for one think that went extremely well," Ginny said as she and Harry made their way back from the kitchens, eating the cream puffs the house elves had forced into their hands during their visit to Dobby. Ginny glanced at Harry, a small smile playing on her lips. At least the boy didn't look as upset as he did. The emerald eyed boy shrugged, chewing softly before speaking.

"I guess so, although, 'Mione was acting extremely odd," he admitted, taking another bite out of the baked good. Ginny just rolled her eyes, and punched her companion lightly on the arm.

"Harry, darling, she's probably just jealous that a handsome bloke such as yourself is taken," she said jokingly, eyes lit with amusement as a pink tinge crossed Harry's face.

"Ginny," the boy whined, glaring when the younger girl began to laugh. However, he couldn't stay angry for long, and pretty soon Harry found himself chuckling.

The duo continued walking until they reached the Fat Lady, giggles escaping their lips every now and then.

"Sage of Sleep," Ginny said to the portrait, watching as the doorway to the Gryffindor Tower was slowly revealed.

"Wait," Harry said, grabbing Ginny's arm before she stepped into the portrait. Ginny cast a questioning look at her "Boyfriend", and waited for him to continue.

"Do you…Do you really think this will work, Gin? Will pretending to be a couple really make Draco jealous enough to-"

Ginny placed a silencing finger on the boy's lips, ignoring his widening eyes. "Harry, this is the fifth time you've asked me this today. Of course it will work. Draco will realize how much he misses you, and before you know it, you and that good for nothing ferret will be together again," she said reassuringly. Tugging on Harry's arms, she continued, "Now come on. If we stay out any longer, Ron might get the wrong idea." Harry looked at her for a moment, and then truly smiled, following her inside.

Once the portrait closed behind the two, an extremely happy looking Blaise Zabini stepped out from the shadows.

_So…Potter and the Weasel aren't actually going out, and Potter wants to be back with Drake…So technically, Harry is single,_ he thought smugly.

_I should tell Draco, _he thought, sighing. But then, his Slytherin side took over, changing his mind.

_Draco's already had his chance with Golden Boy…Now, it's my turn._

--------------

That night passed uneventful, and on Monday morning, Harry arrived to breakfast in the Great Hall in higher spirits than he had ever been in for a while.

"Mornin' Ron, 'Mione!"

The red-headed boy and brown-haired girl looked up from their breakfast to greet their best friend.

"Hullo, mate! Bet you're ready for that Potions test, eh?"

Harry quickly choked on the buttered toast he had been chewing, and blindly grabbed for his goblet of pumpkin juice, quickly taking a sip when he found it.

"W-What?"

Ron, who had been suppressing a grin, burst out into uncontrollable laughter, while Hermione glared at the red-head, a frown gracing her features.

"Ronald, that was really immature-"

"Oy, mate! I was just kiddin'! Merlin, you shoulda seen the look on your face!" cried Weasley between bouts of laughter, wiping a tear from his eye. However, Ron slowly stopped laughing when he saw the murderous glare he was now receiving from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Weasley, I would start running if I were you," the green-eyed boy ground out through gritted teeth. Ron just stared, wide-eyed for a while, before grinning once again like a madman.

"Bloody hell, you're finally back to yourself, mate," he said, giving Harry a pat on the back, who turned his confused eyes towards Hermione, searching for an explanation. The witch just nodded, and a hint of a smile was on her lips.

_Great Merlin, had I really been acting that different lately? _Harry idly wondered.

------

"Just look at them," snarled an unhappy blonde, "thinking that _they_ are allowed to associate their filthy selves with _my _Harry."

Blaise rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips. _Ah, if only Draco knew what I knew,_ he thought contently, ignoring the blonde Slytherin as he complained about "his Harry" talking to the Weasel and Mudblood.

"-I swear, that bitch of a mudblood is sitting too close to him! Their shoulders are barely four inches apart! And the Weasel! He's _grinning_ at my Harry! How dare-"

Unable to take it anymore, Blaise rolled his eyes. "Draco, shut up. You're really getting on my nerves."

Draco slitted his stormy silver eyes into the trademarked Malfoy glare at his best friend. "Go fuck a gnome."

"Oooooh, clever comeback from the bitchy blonde," Blaise retorted sarcastically. Before Malfoy could reply – or murder his friend – Blaise continued, "Now come on. We'll be late for Potions if we just sit here."

Draco opened his mouth, about to protest, but quickly shut it when he realized that his friend was indeed correct; most of the Great Hall was empty. Grumbling, he stood up and followed his friend, heading down to the dungeons, his mind occupied with the thoughts of a certain Gryffindor.

-----------

Harry sat next to Hermione during Potions, trying to avoid a certain blonde Slytherin at all costs. However, if he had been watching, he would have noticed that Malfoy was trying to capture the black-haired boy's attention.

Potions passed semi-quickly, with the usual routine – Snape yells at Gryffindors, said students complain, Snape punishes Gryffindors, Slytherins laugh.

Finally, class was dismissed, and Harry was about to bolt out the door when Snape's sneering voice halted the boy.

"Mr. Potter, come here for a moment. I need to talk to you."

Harry gulped. "Go on, guys," he said to Ron and Hermione, motioning for them to leave, "I'll catch up with you later."

His best friends cast worried looks at each other, but nevertheless, they left. Harry put down his bag on the nearest desk, and walked towards Snape.

"Yes, sir?"

But the Professor ignored the student in front of him for a moment, and instead looked at something behind Harry. "Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you are still here?" Snape asked, rather coldly to his favorite pupil.

Harry's eyes widened, and he quickly turned around, surprised to see a rather embarrassed and annoyed Draco, who had been deliberately taking a long time to pack up. Obviously annoyed at being caught by the instructor, the blonde hurried up his pace, and stalked out of the room without looking back.

Harry just stared. _Had he been…waiting for me?_ he wondered, before chastising himself for getting his hopes up. Turning back to face the Professor, he was surprised to see a look of concern on Snape's face as the Professor watched Malfoy leave.

"Um, sir? You wished to see me?"

Immediately, all traces of emotions were erased from Snape's face as he focused back on the boy in front of him. "Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. I came to inform you that the Headmaster is forcing me to begin teaching you Occlumency again."

Harry growled lowly at this, glaring at Snape who all to gladly returned it.

"What, you think I wish to teach a numskull like you, Potter?" he sneered, "You will meet in my private office at 8pm this Thursday, understand?"

Harry reluctantly nodded, and bitterly walked back to his desk, grabbing his bag and not caring whether or not Snape was done speaking to him, he hurriedly left the room. Outside the classroom, Hary was glaring at the ground as he walked, when suddenly the next thing he knew was that he was lying on the ground, and Peeves suddenly appeared in front of him, laughing like a maniac.

"Ha ha, wittle Scar head can't walk two feet without falling down!" the Polterguist cried, laughing hysterically, even though he had been the one who had tripped Harry. Harry sat up, and glared at the ghost, muttering curses under his breath as Peeves sped away, still cackling.

"Damn you, Peeves!" he yelled as the ghost left. Kneeling, he began to gather up his spilled books. About to pick up the last one, he was surprised to see someone holding it out for him.

"Here."

Harry blinked, but took the book, and glanced to see who had been kind enough to help him. Expecting to see a fellow Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, Harry was quite surprised when he saw Blaise Zabini instead.

Gathering his voice, he mumbled a thanks, looking back down as he shoved the last book into his bag. The emerald eyed boy was even more surprised, however, when he looked back up, and the Slytherin was now standing, and offering a hand to him. Cautiously, Harry grabbed it, and Blaise helped the small boy to his feet.

"Er, thanks," Harry mumbled, feeling his face burn by the seconds. Blaise just smirked, still holding onto Harry's hand, enjoying the sexy pink tinge that was slowly covering the Gryffindor's face.

"You know, Potter, us Slytherins are having a party this Friday night," he said, his voice low and flirtatious.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. Mumbling, he replied, "Oh…er, really?"

If possible, Blaise's smirk grew. "Yes, and I would love it if you would come for me," he answered, eyes never leaving Harry's face.

Green-eyes stared at Blaise disbelievingly. "Oh, well…I dunno…"

Slowly, Blaise brought the Gryffindor's hand up to his lips and kissed it slightly, ignoring the other boy's choking noise of disbelief. "Just think it over Potter."

And with that, the Slytherin flashed Harry a smile and released the boy's hand, and walked away. Harry just stood there, shaking his head.

That was…odd.

_**TBC**_

a/n: well, that chapter certainly was short…sorry!

Questions? Comments? Ideas? Requests? Just leave them in a review!


End file.
